


Into The Rabbit Hole

by SikenDazedAlice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, derekisbroodybutstillawesome, idontknowhowtotag, stilesisawesome, yaystiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SikenDazedAlice/pseuds/SikenDazedAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sometimes .. I know this sounds silly, Diary, but sometimes I wish I could live up to my nickname of "Alice In Wonderland '' in the right way ..And fall into a rabbit hole , a new story , a different universe where I could try to untangle the mess my life has become and build a new one,something a least bit better..<br/>I want to be Alice . I want to fall into the Rabbit Hole , but I think I'd be leaping into it instead ."</p><p>**********************************<br/>Rahel is not exactly having the time of her life . And one night, when she makes a wish without even realizing it (ha , typical ) , she literally falls down the Rabbit Hole .Apparently Wonderland has far more trauma and gore and shirtless hotties than she expected ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Well , my first Teen Wolf Fanfic ...I'll try my best not to make this whiney or too cliché . And constructive criticism is , as always , welcome :) . I couldn't bear to kill the Sterek pairing so I just added my OFC into their pairing :D I'm making this up as I go , so there might be changes in the fic later.I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Wolf . All rights go to Jeff Davis , MTV and the show's creators.I only own my character and my story 
> 
> ..Anyhooo..

Another day has flown past . I'm still stuck in a rut . I can't focus in school because I hate my subjects , don't want to hang out with my friends or be with my family because as cliche as this sounds , they simply don't understand . They don't understand how much of a wreck I am now . They don't see the hallucinations , they don't know about the far-too-vivid nightmares that I wake up from sweaty and gasping for breath and shouting for help in a horrid , defeated hoarse voice .. They don't know what it feels like to have fingers and hands that aren't there but feel so real crawling into my mouth , my ears , raking down the back of my neck , trying to crawl out from inside my skin .. I feel like I'm going to trip over into the abyss of madness any moment now ...I hate myself for being so weak , so vulnerable , for doing this to my parents ,for not hiding it well enough . Well , at least they don't know the full extent of it and that's a relief as well as a burden . Sometimes .. I know this sounds silly , Diary , but sometimes I wish i could live up to my nickname of "Alice In Wonderland '' in the right way ..And fall into a rabbit hole , a new story , a different universe where I could try to untangle the mess my life has become and build a new one.. Yes , I would miss my parents and my little brother but I think they'd be better off without me in their lives anyway .I want to be Alice . I want to fall into the Rabbit Hole , but I think I'd be leaping into it instead .

Goodnight , Diary .

******

I close the battered-looking book , and gently run my fingers down it's spine ...This book contains so much of my life in it's pages , good times and bad , random scribbles and doodles ,and it's my most prized possession . I'm not the kind of girl who stocks up on make-up and jewellery and pretty clothes , but I definitely hoard all the bits and pieces of my writing , notes my friends passed in class, letters so old that the people who sent them have forgotten all about them , and the like ... 

I feel drained , but a little calmer than is usual nowadays .Writing in my diary always does that to me . On some days , I need to write to simply be able to feel like I can breathe ..And this is by far the worst part of my life .I can't focus on anything , can't read when all I used to do before these two years from hell was read and write , can't drag myself out of my bed where I'm curled up in a shaking ball of misery some mornings . All I do is try to sleep it away , and try to distract myself with my current favourite shows , Merlin and Teen Wolf .. I don't even have the focus to watch all the episodes but for I feel like I can imagine myself in their world when it happens and it's a nice escape for a while ..I put the diary under my pillow and turn off the lights , curling into myself inside the blanket and hoping against hope that I will get a good night's sleep for once ..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I'm dreaming . 

Vertigo . That's what it feels like . I seem to be floating and falling at the same time . I can hear people whispering and talking and screaming and I screw my eyes shut tight ..I'd put my hands over my ears but I'm too scared to move . I think I'm having a panic attack . No , it's just a dream , just a dream . You're going to wake up and this wouldn't have been happening . Wait , what was it that you do to find out whether you're dreaming or not ? Count your fingers and see if there are extra ones , right . I bring my hands up to my face , somehow fighting the fear that's keeping me paralyzed , and try to gather up enough courage to open my eyes .. On the count of three..or five .. One .. Two ...Three ...Four...Five .. I force open my eyelids and everything's a blur and I slip back out of consciousness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell did she come from ?!! "

"Scott , Derek , what just happened?!''

'' I have no idea !! She just appeared out of thin air , landed on the table and sent all the food flying! "'

''My poor curly fries "

"' Screw your curly fries , I really wanted that last pizza slice .Well , if you just push her off the table , I think I can still save it . It's probably just a little squished .And she's kind of hot,too. ''

'' Shut up , Isaac . Derek , do something . Is she alive?''

I can hear all these strangely-familiar voices around me and I haven't opened my eyes yet for fear of what I might see ..I'm probably still dreaming ..

I feel a hand suddenly land on my neck , trying to feel my pulse . I jerk away , open my eyes in shock and promptly fall off the table . Breathing hard , I bring my hands up to my face , convinced I'm going to see some freakish extra fingers . And hopefully unicorns and rainbows instead of man-eating undead creatures around me .Right. 

Even with my blurry vision , I can make out a perfect set of ten fingers . I count again and it hasn't changed . What even ....

''At least she's not dead . ''

I open my eyes and see faces of people who i definitely should not be seeing in real life .

''What the everloving fuck ?!'' , I croak out , and promptly fall into darkness again .

**Author's Note:**

> So , what do you think ? Should I ditch it or continue ? I promise to update soon . *hugs and cookies* for comments and kudos :) ..and thanks for reading !


End file.
